


Sweet Child

by CheeseCheese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Life in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseCheese/pseuds/CheeseCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk falls into the UNDERGROUND and tries to get back home while making new friends and family on the way. A story that is basically like the game as it centers around Frisk but with a more detailed and realistic view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me but criticism, suggestions, and opinions are always welcomed. In fact, please give me all of your comments. I'm sure it will help me grow to become a better writer!
> 
> By the way, I decided to start this because I thought that other characters besides the skelebros and Frisk could use some more love! Oh, and obviously none of the characters are mine. This is just a fun little take on the game people call Undertale. I'll try to stick to the game as much as possible and character lines will try to be reworded for various reasons.

"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
Many years later...  
MT. EBOTT 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."

You fell from above, leaving the surface of the Earth behind. The last thing you remember is a cave in a mountain, a deep, wide hole, feeling something that your foot had caught onto, then you were falling into the darkness below. 

You land harshly onto the solid floor with a yelp. Your eyes are firmly squeezed shut with a groan. You feel aches all throughout your body and your mind feels like it could shut down at any second. So tired. You clutch at the ground and feel soft, velvety surfaces caress your fingertips. You squint your eyes open, you see a bright light from above. You turn your head to the side and your vision is crowded with flowers. Golden flowers bigger than your little hands. They look like they are glowing with the intense light from above hitting their delicate petals. You say out loud as you sit up and closely observe the ball of sunshine you had accidentally plucked, "are you the ones that saved me? Thank you". You look out beyond the flowers with that one clutched to your chest, darkness. Where are you? You look up above from where you had came from, a familiar sting welling up in your hazel eyes. You feel fear crawling into your heart; why did this have to happen to you? Why like this?

After a long moment of gazing up at your former world, you look back down at that golden flower in your hands. As you look at it standing up proudly despite its slowly wilting life, you feel a strong but warm feeling well up in your chest. You finally stand up on small, wobbly legs. Courage has seeped into your being so you bend down to take a stick in hand and move forward, gently holding your strong friend close to your heart. You step out of the light before pausing in your steps. You look back at the small patch of golden flowers and utter another soft word of gratitude before looking stright ahead, taking a deep breath. Let's move forward.


End file.
